


Nice Like Mice

by heyheyheywhatcanid0



Category: Elvira Mistress of the Dark (1988), The Who (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Transformation, Curses, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Help, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Magic, Not What It Looks Like, Rats & Mice, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, Why Did I Write This?, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheyheywhatcanid0/pseuds/heyheyheywhatcanid0
Summary: He needs to find his true love before the moon rises.
Relationships: Elvira/Original Character(s), Heather Daltrey/Roger Daltrey, Roger Daltrey/Original Character(s)





	Nice Like Mice

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A CRACKFIC!!!! I don't mean any of this seriously and this was actually a joke I did but there we are...

Laquiequie has had it. 

Roger didn’t answer her when she was calling him. She wanted him to clean her wardrobe yet he never came! He was too busy picking some flowers in their garden.  
She finally realized how much she hated her boyfriend, even if he didn’t do anything! She just hated him! 

She hated every single good thing about him, from his hair to his personality. She didn’t want to see the young frontman anymore.  
She was a lot older than him, and a lot less wise than him.  
Her skin and face was full of wrinkles, spots and marks, while his was soft, young, and had some barely noticeable freckles in his face. 

She was all wrinkly and old, almost 800 years old, while he was only twenty five, and had beautiful, golden, curly blonde hair and was an important musician.

Unlike him, who was young and stupid, she met almost every single important person in history, from Charles Darwin to Elvira.

Oh Elvira, she was unforgettable.

Her raven black hair made her dream at night, her black gown made her scream, wanting to see her every day in that dress, well, Laquiequie was Elvira’s one and only.  
They broke up after she fell endlessly in love with the extremely young frontman. Elvira cried that day, and Laquiequie too because he smelled like men's cologne. Ew.

Luckily, Elvira gifted her an old spell book, in case her boyfriend behaved badly. “God bless her.” Laquiequie thought as she cleaned the dishes. 

And in less than three days, it was going to be Halloween.  
She realized it could be her chance to be with Elvira forever and it could also be her chance to get rid of the man, who never did anything bad to her, she felt bad for him, but at the same time, she didn’t.

In Roger’s eyes, he liked her. She could be a bit bizarre and exaggerated, but he loved her. She was his true love.  
Even though she wouldn’t care for him as much as he did to her. He bottled up his sad thoughts, he repressed them, and everytime he felt like trash he would smile instead.

Suddenly, Quie had an idea.  
She would trick Roger, telling him that she had something for him, and would turn him into the most horrible and miserable thing ever.  
Afterwards she would call Elvira so that they could finally live happily together and Roger wll rot forever. 

“Roger!!” she screamed from the kitchen as he stopped washing the pearly white plate and closed the bobbin.  
He didn’t come, he was still too busy, minding his own business.  
She went outside, to the garden, and grabbed him from his curls, making him scream, and pulled him inside the house that way.

He held his head as he stood up. “Quie what’s wrong luv? I was picking some flowers!” 

“Wait here.” she croaked as she went upstairs to find the spell book, which she disguised as a cooking book because she knew Roger wouldn’t bat an eye, and went downstairs, as she felt Roger’s baby blue eyes looking at her. 

“I will make something special for tonight, but I’ll need a strand of hair of yours.” she told him as she opened the book and started to search the ingredients. 

He gulped. “A curl of mine? Why?”

“Just go upstairs and do it you idiot.” she ordered him as he rapidly went downstairs to cut one of his curls, and gave it to her quickly as he sat on the chair of the small dining room next to the kitchen.

She was going to turn him into a mouse. 

Why? Because they are small and ugly like him, she thought.  
“Quie, you’re being too mean with him.” a thought ran through her head. She was right, she was being too harsh on him.  
She’ll give him only 66 hours to find his true love, because let’s be honest she was in love with Elvira, not ugly faced Roger Daltrey. If not he’ll be a mouse, forever.

She mixed his curls with some of the most horrid things to ever exist.  
That list consisted of cabbage, a secret mouse turning potion Elvira had given to her, Roger’s hair and pumpkin spice latte from Starbucks.

When dinner was ready, she made herself a nice plate of chicken soup, while she gave Roger the plate with the weird looking soup. 

She handed the porcelain plate to him as he looked at her with curiosity.  
“Enjoy.” she told him with a devilish smile, as he chuckled nervously and grabbed the silver spoon, scared of what he was about to consume.

His soup was dense, and it smelled really bad too. He tried to not make a weird gesture or face to prevent Laquiequie’s tantrums. 

He dipped the spoon in the orange liquid, and drove the spoon to his mouth, taking a sip from it. He hated it, it tasted horrible, he felt like coughing. Suddenly everything started to move slower for him, and his head hurt.

“Quie, love… I feel weird..” he squeaked. He was about to say something when he started to cough, and he fell on the floor.  
Laquiequie watched in excitement at the scene.  
He suffered, he wanted to tell her something, but he squeaked. He got smaller, and furrier too, as he now saw everything in bigger proportions and was as tall as Quie’s sandal.

“You only have 66 hours to find your true love before you could stay like this forever, and surprise! I’m not the chosen one.” she told him with a smile, as her voice vibrated and rang through his years, making him squeak. 

“Now go you idiot!” she screamed as she started to chase until he hid under a tiny carton box.

He couldn’t believe it, this heart broke.  
Quie wasn’t the love of this life, but why? What happened? What did he do? Who was his true love? He couldn’t stay like this.  
He needed to find someone that loved him, and he wouldn't have to wait long until they came.


End file.
